


The Silence Isn't Easy

by quartermile



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Mute - Freeform, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself growing more and more intrigued with the cute blonde boy who doesn't speak. As they become closer, Jack finds himself wishing he could hear the voice that is no doubt beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence Isn't Easy

Jack again eyes the blonde as he walks into his sixth hour classroom. He's situated in the far back, one seat over from the wall seat which is Jack's own. He's absolutely gorgeous and Jack know's he has a crush on the boy.

The problem is, ever since the Alex had started school at Dulaney High three months ago, he has not uttered a word. The only reason anyone knows his name is because it's on his schedule that of course the teachers have looked over and called him by name. That's all anyone knows about him. He refuses to speak, answering with only a nod or a shake of his head if any question - even by a teacher - is thrown his way. The few classes he has with him, the teachers have given up on trying to force him to speak.

Jack however, has not. No he would never force him, but he definitely talks the boy's ears off in attempt to get a word out. To be honest, he's not even sure if he can speak. Maybe he's mute. But judging by the way he acts, it's merely a choice. 

"Hey Alex!" Jack greets cheerfully, getting a small smile and wave in return. That's normally how their encounters start; Alex seeming shy at first, but slowly livening up as Jack keeps up a onesided conversation with him. Alex does add in nods and smiles and listens with rapt attention, but he usually sits exactly how he always does: chin propped on a hand and fingers over his mouth. The gesture seems nonchalant enough, but Jack thinks it's to keep himself from speaking.

He wishes he wouldn't. He really wants to hear his voice. He's sure it's just as beautiful as his face.

"How are you today, sir?" he asks, Alex giving him a nod in reply. That's what normally happens. Jack throws out non yes or no questions hoping to get a real reply, but Alex still gives him a non verbal answer. He does catch the barely audible giggle, though at the way he addressed him. 

He loves that; no, he craves it. The smallest sound that gives him the faintest hint at what his voice sounds like. He didn't even realize when the silent boy became such a vital part of his day, but every day he bounces to his classes that he shares with the blonde and slumps away to the classes they don't share.

"So yesterday I saw that Blink is going on tour!" Jack chatters excitedly, "Isn't that awesome?" a nod, "I'm definitely going to go. You should come with me!" A brighter smile this time but unfortunately still no answer. He feels like he's getting closer to getting him to speak everyday.

"That'd be fun as hell. I love Blink concerts," Jack continues, getting a nod in response before sighing a little as the teacher calls the class to attention.

-=-

"So how was English? I despise that class," Jack asks as he walks up to Alex who's shoving his things into his locker. He expects the boy to jump since he'd only started talking once he was right beside him but Alex only gives him a smile and a nod in answer. He assumes it's because the blonde has grown accustomed to Jack showing up at his locker every day after school.

Alex does cock an eyebrow in question, wondering why Jack doesn't like it. Jack figures he shouldn't give in so easily and encourage him to speak rather than indulging in his want for silence, but he thinks that'll just chase him away. No, he'll speak on his own time. And Jack's gotten pretty good at learning what his body language means due to it.

"English just, I don't like it. What is right or wrong has no solid answer really. It's all in the eye of the beholder, you know? I like math. Math is solid. Two plus two will always be four. It doesn't change because the first two is used as a verb." Jack explains with a laugh.

Alex gives a playful roll of his eyes and grins at him, nodding in reply.

"You got any plans for your afternoon?" Jack asks conversationally as they walk toward the front doors of the school. Alex shrugs and shakes his head.

"Me neither. Yesterday though, my mom made me go to my niece's birthday party. Fucking torture, dude. Seriously. About twenty four and five year olds running arond hyped up on sugar? What the hell." he laughs, "It was bad."

He gets another giggle out of Alex which makes him grin widely. As he keeps up a steady stream of chatter, he realizes Alex is making no move to stop at the sign for his street as normal. Usually, he and Alex pause at the sign long enough for Jack to finish whatever he'd been chattering about before Alex turns down the street to his house and Jack keeps going straight for his.

He just keeps walking and Jack follows, having taken a second to look over Alex's stance. He didn't look as if he's ready to get away or anything. No, he looks relaxed, seemingly not at all bothered by the fact Jack is walking with him to his house.

Jack is slightly in awe by the rows of big houses with neatly kept lawns and white picket fences. It isn't as if Jack lives in a shack, no, his house is nice as well, but with three kids, a divorced mom, and as many activities as the three of them have, there isn't really time nor care to keep up with a lawn. And they don't even have a fence, not in the front anyway.

He keeps talking about his take on Green Day's latest album, worried that if he stops talking, Alex may stop and usher him to go to his own house. 

Just as he's worried about, Alex slows to a stop in front of one of the big houses, one with silver shutters as opposed to the beige ones on the other houses. Jack stops beside him, ceasing his mindless chatter and looking over at Alex.

The blonde looks unsure for a moment, as if he's thinking hard before he gives Alex a small smile and jerks his head toward the house as if he's asking if he wants to come in. 

Jack has to fight back a huge grin, giving him a nice smile instead before nodding, "Sure."

Alex smiles a little wider, although it looks as if he's kind of nervous. Jack isn't sure what to expect inside that house, really. Abusive parents? No parents? Vampire parents? He almost laughs at that one. He's not sure what to think given that Alex doesn't speak. If anything, honestly he's banking on the vampire parents.

"So this is where you live? It's nice," Jack tells him, getting a smile in return as he follows the blonde up the sidewalk and onto the porch. 

Alex opens the door and waves for Jack to follow him inside. They both pause and smell at the air, the lovely aroma of freshly baked cookies invade their senses and Alex looks excited. Who wouldn't be? Cookies!

"Alexander?" A female voice calls once the front door shuts and Alex makes a face that Jack recognizes as the one he makes when their Trig teacher calls him Alexander. He makes a mental note that apparently he doesn't like it much.

Alex waves for him to follow and they walk into a kitchen that opens up into the family room. The woman smiles up at him before doing a double take and spotting Jack standing beside him. 

Alex heads straight for the cookies and picks one up, taking a bite.

"Alexander, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She prods with a strong English accent and Alex rolls his eyes at her, though he gets that look in his eyes that he gets when a teacher asks him something that he can't nod at.

Jack steps up quickly and offers a hand, "I'm Jack. Alex and I have a couple classes together," he introduces himself. 

"Hello Jack, it's wonderful to meet you! I don't get to meet many of his friends," she says, bypassing his offered hand and pulling him into a tight hug. Alex looks only slightly embarrassed, "I'm Alex's mom. Please, call me Isobel."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Jack replies only slightly awkwardly. He isn't sure in this situation. Most of his friend's moms don't really like him.

"Would you like a cookie, dear?" She asks, swatting Alex's hand with a spatula when she sees him stacking a handful of them, making him giggle and take them anyway, "If my son doesn't eat them all," She grins, "I got off of work early and felt like baking."

"Well they smell delicious," Jack offers, grinning and taking one. He's definitely not one to turn down food.

He joins Alex at the table, sitting across from him and eating the cookie he'd grabbed. It's absolutely delicious. He thinks he tastes a hint of cinnamon and that's his favorite. Just as he starts to wish he'd grabbed another, Alex hands him one of his, offering another smile. Jack takes it happily, watching Alex and nearly jumping when two glasses of milk are sat in front of them. He'd already forgotten Alex's mom is there because he was thinking of how cute the blonde looks sitting there happily eating his cookies. The tension from school is gone from his shoulders and he is much more relaxed. Jack is happy to be able to see it. He's glad Alex considers him enough of a friend to let him come to his house. He figures this is probably a big step.

"How was you boys' day?" Isobel asks, her English accent breaking the comfortable silence. It occurs to Jack that Alex must have it, too. He must be British?

Alex just shrugs in reply, but gives a small smile instead of a frown so she takes that as meaning it's good. Jack smiles and shrugs as well, "It was alright. Our Chemistry teacher forgot to give us homework so that's great." he tells her, grinning.

"That's great then," she laughs softly, seemingly happy she's recieved the slightest insight into Alex's day as well.

Jack turns back to Alex when he feels his hand on his arm and Alex flicks his eyes toward the stairs in his silent questioning. Jack smiles and nods, following Alex's lead and standing. The blonde makes a move for the plate of cookies and Isobel raises her spatula again, laughing, "Uh uh uh. Alexander, you will spoil your dinner," She scolds lightly, "Jack, honey, are you staying for dinner?" 

Jack looks questioningly at Alex who's looking at him with an expression suggesting he doesn't want him to go which prompts Jack to give an immediate affirmative, "If that's alright with you." he tells her.

"Of course. You're always welcome here, Jack," She smiles. 

Jack grins in return which Alex matches, waving for him to follow him up the stairs. Jack follows quietly, eyes scanning the pictures that line the walls in the hallway. Once they reach a door at the end of the hall, Alex opens the door and motions him inside. 

Alex's room looks a lot like Jack's own. Posters of bands cover the walls, a desk and a dresser are against a wall, closet overflowing with clothes haphazardly thrown into it, a tv and a game console are on a wall opposite the big bed. It's actually almost exactly like Jack's room but it's more special because it's Alex's. And it smells like him. 

"Oh! I need to let my mom know I'm staying for dinner," Jack remembers suddenly as Alex crosses the room to turn on the game console. Alex nods and holds up a game with an eyebrow raised as if asking if he's fine with that one. 

"Halo? Hell yeah," Jack replies with a grin, pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialing his sister's phone. His mom probably isn't off work yet.

"Yes Jack?" May answers and Jack hears the voice of her best friend Alicia talking.

"Tell Mom that I'm staying at a friend's house for dinner. I'll be home later," he says, accepting the controller that Alex passes to him.

"Alright," she says before her tone turns teasing, "Ohh is it a secret boyfriend?"

"May, you know as well as I do that I wouldn't be able to hide it if I had a boyfriend, so fuck off," he teases back, "and don't you dare let Alicia touch my guitar again. I don't want to have to replace the strings." he warns. May had let her play his guitar once. Somehow the girl broke every string. Ouch.

"Whatever Jack-ass," she laughs, hanging up.

"Bitch," he replies easily with a grin, ending the call and slipping it back into his pocket. He glances over at Alex who's giving him a strange sort of look. He panics for a second, wondering if maybe Alex has a problem with his admittance of being gay. He hadn't even realized that's what he'd done, or if it'd even be a problem. He doesn't think he could handle that.

But no, luckily Alex just motions to a guitar in the corner that Jack hadn't even noticed with a questioning look, "Yupp. I play," Jack replies, "Do you?" he figures it's a dumb question considering the guitar is in Alex's room, but he asks it anyway.

Alex's lips quirk a little as he no doubt thinks it's a kind of pointless question too, but he nods anyway.

"Cool. You'll have to let me hear you play one day," He says, smiling as Alex turns on the game.

-=-

"Oh Alexander," a voice calls, drawing out the 'r' in his name. 

"Dude, he's going to kill you for that," another voice speaks and Alex looks up, a broad grin spreading over his lips as footsteps climb the stairs.

The door opens and two boys come into the room. They're both somewhat built, one more than the other, and they both stop upon spotting Jack on the bed beside Alex. A tension fills the room suddenly and Jack can't help but frown as the one with shaved hair pins him with something akin to a glare. He glances back at Alex who's giving them both a silent warning.

"Who are you?" the guy asks.

"I'm Jack. Alex and I go to school together," Jack replies evenly. No, it's not hard at all to keep his voice even. 

He assumes that Alex gives him another look behind him because the other boy with long curly hair gives him a friendly smile, walking over and holding out a hand, "I'm Zack. We went to school with Alex at his old school."

"Nice to meet you," Jack replies, still a little put off by the way he'd been regarded. The other guy gives him a look of apprehension, staying put by the door.

"Rian," Zack says, a hint of a scold in his voice, "It's fine." he says, plopping himself down in the chair at Alex's desk. 

The guy, Rian, finally relaxes, walking over to Alex and kissing the top of his hair, giving him a hug, "What's up, Lex?"he asks, sitting down on the floor near Zacks feet but more at the edge of the bed.

It dawns on Jack then, just by the way the two other boys are looking at Alex, seeming to be reading his body language just as Jack is learning to do. He's seen that look before, it's the same one his brother Joe used to give him when he would come in beaten up when he used to be bullied. It's a look of protection. 

He supposes that maybe they had a right to be apprehensive that Jack was here in Alex's bedroom. They didn't know him and they've obviously known Alex far longer than he has. Jack doesn't know what's happened before or anything so he decides to not hold it against Alex's friends at all that they'd glared at him. That's all they did after all, they weren't rude really.

Alex just shrugs and holds up his controller to kind of point out the obvious, that he and Jack are playing a game.

"Duh Rian, jeez," Zack mutters teasingly and Rian smacks him, the four of them lapsing back into a silence as the game continues. 

It doesn't take long for the two to reach a stopping point in their game and Alex reaches behind Jack to pluck a pack of gum from his nightstand. Instead of taking a piece, he chucks it across the room so it pops Rian in the head.

"Oww! What?" Rian asks, scowling a little as he turns to face him, rubbing his head. 

Alex motions toward the bottom of the game console where two more controllers are sitting and Rian leans forward to grab one, "Sure. Zack, you want one?" he asks.

"Yupp," he replies, reaching forward for the controller that Rian hands him. Jack feels a nudge and he turns his head to find Alex looking at him, obviously meaning something but Jack doesn't understand it. He can follow the general things Alex does, but he still doesn't know how to read him all that well. This is only the first time they've really hung out more than walking home together.

"What?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"He wants to know if you mind if Rian and I join in," Zack pipes up, leaning over to take a piece of gum from the pack on the floor that Alex had thrown at Rian.

"Oh! Sure, no I don't mind at all," Jack shakes his head, thankful he didn't have to frustrate Alex in attempt to figure out what he meant. He feels a slight pang of jealousy that his friends can read him so much better.

Alex gives him a smile and he returns it, leaning back against the headboard like he'd been before Zack and Rian arrived.

As the final scores from Alex and Jack's game before show up, Zack laughs, "Dude. I so call Jack to be on my team. Lex, I thought you were good." he teases.

Jack almost bristles at the joking insult but relaxes easily when Alex grins and flicks him off. Given that he doesn't know what's gone on, like if something caused Alex to not talk or if he never has, he doesn't know the boundaries of how far is too far for a joke.

He kind of wishes he and Alex could be on the same team but it doesn't bother him much, especially considering the ego boost in Zack having pretty much praised him.

As the game starts, they lapse into silence again. It's almost weird for Jack given that he's used to he and his friends chattering all the time. But he's sure they've gotten used to silence something. And it's not completely quiet given the occasional curses that fly and the insults between Rian and Zack.

-=-

When Alex's mom calls them down for dinner, Rian swears and jumps up, "Shit! My mom's gonna be pissed. She told me to be home for dinner and that's probably already started!" he exclaims and moves to take off out of the door but stops and gives Alex a tight hug.

"I drove him so I've gotta go, too," Zack says with a laugh, giving Alex a hug as well and a hand shake for Jack, "See you guys later. Nice to meet you Jack."

"You too," Jack replies easily.

"Bye Lex, bye Jack," Rian says as they leave. He still seems to be on guard toward Jack but he'd relaxed a great deal during the game, having even thrown a few jibes toward him as well.

Dinner at Alex's is easy. His parents are nice, and Jack meets Alex's dad who's quite friendly as well. They speak of their day and Jack discovers that they're both lawyers. His dad, Peter, asks about their days and Alex again replies with his smile shrug and Jack agrees that his was nice.

After dinner, Jack wishes he could stay later but his mom probably wants him home before too late and Isobel had called for Alex to remember his shower which had made him flush in embarrassment so Jack pretends to not have heard. 

"I probably better get home. My mom will be mad if I stay gone for too long," he laughs softly, Alex giving him a pout before nodding and walking with him to the door. 

He's just about to step off of the porch when Alex reaches out a hand to stop him. Jack turns with a raised eyebrow, and Alex pulls his phone from his pocket, tapping the screen a few times before handing it to him with a questioning look. Jack takes it and grins, seeing it's on the 'new contact' screen and taps in his number, saving it as "Jack Barakat <3" before handing it back.

Alex looks over it briefly before beaming up at him, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

"I'll see you later, Lex," he says, having picked up the nickname from Rian and Zack. Alex looks contemplative for a moment before stepping forward and giving Jack a tight hug. Jack's only slightly surprised, returning the hug and not wanting to let go of the warm body. 

But after a moment and a subtle tighten of his hug, Alex pulls away, smiling and waves to Jack. He grins in return and waves, going down the steps, "You better text me, Alexander." he teases, a chuckle leaving his lips as Alex flicks him off.

-=-

Jack hardly remember the walk home, having been lost in his thoughts about Alex. He's almost worried about the amount of thoughts that blonde haired boy take up in his head. 

He's already managed to be questioned by his mother and escape upstairs before his phone buzzes. He opens the message excitedly and grins at the unknown number with the message "Hey, its Alex!"

It is kind of odd and makes Jack a little sad to only be able to really talk to Alex in a text message. He really wants to hear his voice. But at the same time, it makes him happy that at least now he can actually chat with Alex, if only by using text messages.

**Hey Alex! I had a great time today. You're going to have to come over to my house soon and hang. Maybe play some guitars!**

"Hey Jack," May asks as she walks into his room, plopping down on his bed, "How was your friend's?"

"It was fun. Met some of his friends, played Halo, and had dinner," he replies, his phone beeping again.

**That sounds great. I'd really like to hear you play. Can you play anything else?**

**I can play bass, too. How about you?** he sends back.

"Cool. Who was it? A love interest?" May teases, a glint in her eyes.

Jack laughs and throws a pillow at her, "Well, I do kind of have a crush," he admits. He's always trusted May, "He's really cute. I'm going to try and get him over here one day this week to hang out. You can meet him if you want."

"Of course!" she exclaims as if he should have known it already, "What's he like?"

"Well, besides cute and pretty sweet, I can't tell you that much. I don't know much about him," Jack replies.

"Why don't you ask?" She asks.

"Well until today when we exchanged phone numbers, it really wasn't easy. He's the guy I told you about I had a couple classes with that didn't talk," he explains.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," she replies, nodding, "Well I still want to meet him. I'm going to shower and get in bed. Night Jack."

"Night Sis," he says, stripping to his boxers and climbing into his bed. His phone beeps again and he can't miss the butterflies in his stomach at seeing Alex's number pop up again. He saves it quickly as Alex <3 before opening it.

**yeah. I used to sing.**

That really sparks Jack's attention. For one, that means he used to talk at least, which makes it even more of a mystery of why he doesn't now. It worries him more than he cares to admit. For two, it's exciting, he wants to hear the voice that he knows is beautiful. He thinks it's a pretty good lead into asking him about why he doesn't talk but he figures it's too soon to ask that and he doesn't even know how to go about it.

**Really? What kind of stuff did you sing?**

He finally decides on replying. He feels like it'd probably be better to step completely around the subject for now. 

**Covers and stuff sometimes. But I mostly wrote my own songs.**

That's even more intriguing to him. If one thing excites him more than anything, it's definitely music. 

**Really? Can I hear something someday?** he sends before he even catches the "hear". Before he can decide if sending a message to correct himself would be okay, Alex replies.

**I might let you read something if you're a good boy ;)**

Jack decides to see if he can brush on the subject without upsetting him. He doesn't miss that Alex had corrected him himself in his joke.

**Aww but I wanted to hear something. Maybe if I'm really good?**

The reply takes a little longer, but he doesn't seem angry so Jack relaxes a little.

**Maybe. I'll consider it.**

That gives him a little hope. It also makes him think about maybe Alex's silence isn't a choice but more of a fear or something.

**Yay! I'm excited and I'll be really good! :D**

**Hey Jack?**

**Hmm?**

The reply is surprising to Jack and it confuses him a little.

**Thank you**

**For what, Lex?**

Alex's reply takes a few minutes again, probably as he tries to find the right words.

**For not pressuring me. For not trying to make me talk. I really appreciate it.**

For some reason, the admission tugs at Jack's heart. Alex has acknowledged it, and even thanked him for it. The fact that he has to probably means most people don't give him the same courtesy.

**You don't have to thank me. I'd love to hear your voice and all, but I'm not going to pressure you. My brother tried to force me to learn how to swim once. It didn't go well. lol**

**Hah. This I have to hear.**

**If you're a good boy ;)** Jack replies, throwing Alex's own joke back at him.

**You dork. I'm always good. :P I'm going to sleep. Night night :***

**Goodnight Alex :)**

-=-

Jack wakes up in a considerable better mood than usual, which really just means he emerges from his room without behaving like a zombie. He strongly believes it has to do with a certain blonde boy, though he doesn't think he will admit that to anyone else.

He showers quickly, the temperature being too cool to really enjoy the hot shower with his nervous jitters, though it does serve to calm him some. The day before had passed into new territory in Jack and Alex's friendship. They'd spent time together outside of school and exchanged phone numbers.

Speaking of which, as soon as he's dry enough to not drip on the carpet, he hurries to find his phone in the mess of sheets and checks his phone. Sure enough, an alert is displayed on the screen. Text message from Alex <3.

**Good morning!**

**Ugh, you're a morning person, aren't you?** Jack sends back, being able to sense his energy through the two simple words. He still finds it so strange to be talking so easily through words on a screen but still unable to hear his voice.

**Why not? I woke up this morning. The sun is still going to rise and set. That alone makes it a good start to the day!**

**You're strangely hyper, silent boy.** Jack sends back, regretting it as soon as he presses send. He doesn't know if he's crossed a line or what the parameters for joking about that particular part of Alex is.

Luckily, he does recieve a reply and it's not an angry one, so he happily notes that to memory.

**I may have had coffee this morning that apparently was not my mother's normal decaf.**

**Ugh. I would love some coffee right now. My mom doesn't like it.** He finally sets his phone down and starts to dry off, rubbing the towel over his dripping hair. Alex doesn't reply so he uses his time to get ready for school.

He'd already noticed before that Alex's mom always drops him off for school in the morning, presumably on her way to work, so Jack's walk is quiet. He heads to his locker leaning a little against the cool metal in hopes of waking himself up; he is by no means a morning person. He'd much rather sleep until noon then lay in bed for an hour to fully wake himself up. 

As he pulls his needed materials from his locker, he's suddenly aware of a presence beside him and he turns to find Alex standing beside him, bright eyed and grinning as he holds a heavenly smelling Starbucks cup out to him. 

Jack's eyes widen and as he spots his name on the side, breaking into a wide grin himself, "Alexander Gaskarth, you are a God among mere mortals," He exclaims, happily taking the cup and sipping it. Pumpkin Spice, mm. He figures Alex went with it because who doesn't love pumpkin spice? Jack definitely does, "I could kiss you right now."

Alex giggles quietly, cheeks flushing and Jack can't help himself. He doesn't plaster a full on kiss onto the boy's lips like he really wants but he does grab him in a tight hug, "Thank you so much, Alex. You didn't have to."

Alex smiles brightly and hugs him back, giving him a shrug that he takes to mean that he wanted to anyway. 

Jack takes another gulp of the perfectly temperatured coffee. Instead of being scolding hot as per usual, he figures the journey to the school had given it time to cool down, and he can easily drink it without burning his tongue. He smiles and holds the cup out to Alex, "Would you like some? I don't mind sharing."

Alex shakes his head and smiles. Jack realizes that he thinks it's the first time Alex has come by his locker instead of himself showing up at Alex's. He likes this. He thinks they've become closer friends now.

"How much coffee have you had?" Jack laughs, noticing finally that Alex is actually bouncing on the balls of his feet, though it's subtle enough he didn't notice until he paid attention.

Alex grins and holds up two fingers, making Jack grin, "Two cups?"

Then he holds up a empty Starbucks cup the size of Jack's grinning sheepishly. Jack laughs again, nodding, "No wonder you're bouncing around," he teases, patting his arm as they begin to make their way to Alex's locker. Jack is quieter than usualy given that it's early but it's no problem. The two are just happy with one another's presence.

After Jack walks Alex to his first class and stops for a conversation with his friends Vinny and Danny, he heads on to his own first hour class. It's gym class. What kind of asshole gives people gym class in the morning? But luckily, Jack's gym coach is just as much of a morning person as he is, so the first hour class is lucky enough to not have to do anything but walk around the gym occasionally.

He takes his place in the top corner of the bleachers, where he normally huddles up and naps, though now he sips his coffee, pulling his phone out to text Alex.

**gym sucks so bad.**

**Haha. I somehow managed to get out of it this year. I'm sorry! Gym does suck**

**lucky ass**

**I have a nice ass**

Jack grins widely. He's only sort of surprised to see that Alex has about the same type of humor as he does. It was hard to tell given that he's not gotten to hear it. 

**you do.** he replies back simply.

**oh wow, thanks :)** is Alex's reply and Jack grins.

**Wanna hang out today? You can come over to my house? Though I really will miss your mom's cookies. They were delish.**

**Sounds good to me. Definitely! by the way, if Rian were here, he'd make an incredibly crude joke.**

Jack actually does a small happy wiggle where he is sitting before texting back.

**if you don't mind me asking, what was up with that?** he asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

**What? Rian? He's pretty protective. Always has been. I've known him and Zack since I was six when I moved here. Zack is a little more laid back seemingly at first, but once you really pay attention you'll see he's the same, he just doesn't show it unless he needs to. Rian is a little more protective outright when it comes to new people. But he'll relax soon enough.**

Jack can understand that. He himself does feel quite protective over Alex. He's sure given more time, that'll grow. 

**where'd you move from?**

**England. My family is from just outside of London. Moved here when I was six.**

**wow! that's fucking cool! I kind of assumed since your mom and dad have an accent. Do you have one?**

**Not really. When I would get really mad or something it would come out a little. But since I was so young when I moved here that it held on for awhile but faded pretty quick. I talked pretty much just like an American by the time I was ten.**

Jack's heart hurts a little at the past tense of everything in regards to Alex talking. He really wishes he could ask but he worries it's too soon for that. He's also a little curious about the ease at which Alex talks about his lack of speech.

**that's cool. my family is from lebanon. i was born here, though.**

**Oh so you're a regular Lebanese Princess? ;)**

**oh shut your face! ;) I'm a fucking queen. not princess. get it right, alex. damn.** he teases back.

**Dork.**

**queen dork, you ass**

**Haha whatever you prefer.**

**so you said you used to have an accent and all that stuff. Can I just ask, when did you stop talking..?** Jack hovers his finger over the button for about two whole minutes before finally sending it. He's not sure if it's alright to ask such a question.

**I was 16. So about a year and a half ago.** comes the reply. Jack's relieve he didn't tell him to fuck off or anything. 

**that's a long time...** is all he can think to say.

**Yeah.**

**is it hard? communicating without speaking?** Jack's curiosity has taken over now.

**Sometimes. Some people don't understand. Me or when I'm trying to tell them something. I really appreciate that you make an attempt at understanding me. It means a lot.**

**Hey Jack? I don't want you to be afraid to ask me things. It's okay to be curious. I understand that given the situation, you have a right to be curious.**

**really? so can I ask why..? I'm more concerned than just curious, you know?**

**I understand but you don't have to be worried. I'm actually surprised you haven't asked before, honestly. Haha. I'll tell you. Just not while we're in school, alright?**

**no sooner than you're ready.**

-=-

Once they make it to Jack's house and after a pit stop at Alex's to grab his laptop, they've plopped themselves at the kitchen table, surrounded by more junk food than either of them should even eat. They'd decided chatting over IM would be easier and faster than texting. Jack has some pretty good ideas, he thinks.

**Alex: So about that convo?**

Jack is a little shocked. He'd been prepared to wait weeks even before Alex felt like telling him. He definitely didn't think Alex would be the one to bring it up again, either. Maybe Alex is just worried about his worry. Or he trusts Jack. 

**Jack: whenever you're ready, lex. you don't need to rush or anything.**

**Alex: It's alright, Jacky. I trust you and I know you're worried and curious. But it's probably far less climactic than you're thinking.**

**Jack: i'm not using this as a storyline, alex. it's not entertainment or anything.**

**Alex: I know that. I just mean you'll see there's not much to worry about.**

**Jack: alright...**

**Alex: Well, I almost died once.**

"What?!" Jack shrieks outloud. Maybe he hadn't known Alex for a very long time, but he really cares about him and he doesn't want to consider that a possibility.

Alex just gives him a wry smile before pointing down at the computer screen, his fingers tapping against the keys as he types.

**Alex: When I was 16, my parents and I were coming home from my Aunt's and someone had had a blowout but no one cleaned the debris from the road, so there was a bunch of shredded tire on the road. It was getting dark so by the time my dad saw it, the only thing he could do was swerve and break, which made the car behind us rear-end us. Of course, it just so happened this was on a waterfront highway. So off our little car went into the water.**

Jack gasps as he reads it, glancing over and noticing Alex's fingers are trembling as he types. He can imagine how hard this is for him. He abandons his own conputer, moving to the other side of the table to sit beside Alex. He rests his hand on his knee for comfort; he can read the explanation from Alex's computer.

Alex gives him a small watery smile before continuing to type.

**Alex: I remember yelling until my lungs filled with water. I'm pretty sure I passed out after that. I can't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital. My parents said that the people who rear ended us rescued us. Neither of my parents were wearing seatbelts, but I was so it was harder to get me out. After a quick check over and stuff at the hospital, they were allowed to leave. Or maybe they both spent a night. I'm not sure.**

Jack reaches up and wipes a tear that's rolling down Alex's cheek, squeezing his knee gently, "It's okay... Take your time..."

**Alex: For a little while, they didn't know if I'd live. So much water had filled my lungs and stuff and I went so long without breathing, it was hit or miss for awhile. A day or so maybe. But the stomach pump or whatever they did to get rid of the water in my chest, I'm not sure really what it was, damaged my throat a little, and so did the feeding tube and whatnot. Not permanently or anything. But it was enough to keep me from being able to talk that first week after I woke up. I was out for several days I'm told. After that, my throat wasn't so sore but I just never spoke. I didn't want to. Doctor told my parents that the soreness had just contributed to my PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder shit. I'm pretty much okay now. I still get nightmares fairly often but not every night anymore. And I don't have panic attacks that much. I also refuse to go swimming, too much water. Just haven't started talking again. It's like, there's nothing physically keeping me from speaking, and consciously, not really either. I want to talk sometimes and I miss singing dearly. My doctors told me it's a subconsious thing, though. That'd I'd talk when I was ready and felt safe, you know? I guess I've never felt safe enough. Or maybe he was wrong. I don't know.**

Once he's done typing, Alex lets out a silent sob, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes and Jack immediately wraps his arms tightly around him, starting to rock him slowly, closing the laptop and scooting it away, "It's okay, Alex. I promise you, you're safe with me." he whispers. It's not an attempt to get him to talk, it's to make him feel safe. 

After a few minutes, Alex sniffles against his shoulder, ducking his head in embarrassment and gives an apologetic smile.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jack whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's temple. Alex smiles wider and wipes his eyes on his sleeves. He straightens up a little more and bites his lip when the front door shuts.

"Jack?" May calls, walking into the kitchen, "Oh hey. Who's your friend?"

"This is Alex," Jack introduces, "Alex, this is my sister May."

"Hey there. It's nice to meet you, Alex," she says, her eyebrow raising a little at the closeness between the two but she gives a bright, friendly smile.

He nods and smiles, giving her a wave. Jack is glad he'd told her before that Alex doesn't talk so she doesn't pressure him.

"How was you boys' days," she asks, moving to the fridge for a snack.

"It was pretty decent," Jack answers, Alex giving a shrug and a smile. May looks up when she hears no response from Alex, so she looks for an answer.

"He said his was good, too," Jack supplies, reaching across the table for his laptop as he and Alex settle into their chairs together.

-=-

As the days roll on, Alex and Jack become closer, and right after Christmas, Jack asks Alex to be his boyfriend. A quick nod and a happy kiss confirms it. More and more often, Jack catches Alex opening his mouth as if he wants to speak but he usually shuts it and stays quiet. Jack becomes closer to Rian and Zack as well, both of them including him in plans as well as Alex. It's nice.

It's the beginning of March when it happens.

Jack's gotten used to the silence from his boyfriend and he's gotten very good at reading Alex's body language.

They're snuggling on the couch at Alex's house, watching Home Alone. Jack notices Alex open his mouth but he pretends to not notice, not wanting to put any kind of pressure on him. It's what he usually does, he notices but he doesn't press. It keeps Alex from feeling embarrassed when he shuts his mouth without speaking.

Alex coughs and Jack looks over at him to make sure he's fine and Alex gives him a small smile. Jack leans over and kisses his temple before settling back into the couch, their hands intertwined.

"Jack..?" 

It's so quiet he barely hears it and his voice is scratchy from no use but Jack hears it all the same. His eyes widen and his gaze immediately finds Alex who's giving him a watery smile.

"Lex..." Jack breathes, completely and utterly shocked. Alex just spoke. To him. His name.

"Jack," he says again, a little clearer this time, "I love you."

"Oh my God, Alex I love you, too," Jack replies, his own eyes filling with tears, he lets go of Alex's hand, wrapping is arms around him and pulling him into his chest, "Oh I love you so much Alex..."

He feels a sniffle against his chest signaling Alex is crying as well. Jack holds him tight, rocking the two of them slightly back and forth. He feels movement as Alex lifts his head and presses their lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss. 

"How... Why... Alex, I'm so proud of you, baby," Jack whispers, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

Alex shrugs a little but tears still cling to his eyelashes, "I'm safe with you, remember?" The words are still little more than whispers and his voice is still scratchy, though Jack is extremely surprised that it even still works the first time he's using it. Although considering how many times Jack's seen him open then close his mouth, he may had actually been trying all of those times.

He can't help but kiss Alex again.


End file.
